


Alone I remember

by Omega_White



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, Drama, Drinking & Talking, Hopeful Ending, M/M, Past Character Death, Past Relationship(s), Post-War, Pre-War, Realization, Self-Discovery, Self-Sacrifice, Underage Kissing, Violence
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:20:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24626143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omega_White/pseuds/Omega_White
Summary: "Extrablatt, Extrablatt! Die neuste Ausgabe des Tagespropheten mit einem extra großen Special über Harry Potters Tod und die Rettung der Menschheit! Garantiert echt, keine Übertreibungen oder Interpretationen!"...Glauben Sie nicht alles, was in der Zeitung steht! Wie Harry Potter wirklich gestorben ist..., erfahren Sie nur hier.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Kudos: 7





	1. Kapitel 1

(Extrablatt, Extrablatt! Bitte treten Sie näher, meine Damen und Herren! Die neuste Ausgabe des Tagespropheten! Mit einem extra großen Special über Harry Potters Tod und die Rettung der Menschheit! Ja, Sie haben richtig gehört! Ein solches Special gibt es NUR HIER und nirgendwo sonst, sieht man einmal von diesen ganzen Boulevardzeitschriften ab, die sich erdreisten zu behaupten, Harry Potter wäre bloß eine vom Ministerium für Zauberei und Hexerei erfundene Werbefigur. Man braucht nicht extra zu erwähnen, dass dies völliger Unsinn ist. Harry Potter war ein Held, er ist mit seinem Tod sogar in die Top 3 der Heldencharts aufgestiegen, auf den zweiten Platz, gleich hinter Superman, den natürlich niemand schlagen kann, wohl aufgrund seines enganliegenden Outfits und dem roten Umhang. Aber lassen wir das. Was ich Ihnen sagen wollte, was ich Ihnen wirklich ANS HERZ LEGEN möchte - Kaufen Sie sich eine Ausgabe dieser Zeitung, denn unserer preisgekrönten Redakteurin Rita K. ist es gelungen, Exklusivinterviews mit den Freunden unseres geliebten Statussymbols zu führen. Garantiert echt, keine Übertreibungen oder Interpretationen! Und all das nur hier, und nur für fünfundzwanzig Sickel pro Ausgabe. Kaufen Sie zwei und Sie bekommen eine gratis dazu!)

-  
-  
-

ALONE I REMEMBER

-

Kapitel 1

-  
-  
-

TAGESPROPHET SPECIAL –  
DER JUNGE DER LEBTE UND TROTZDEM STARB!

-

Achtundzwanzigster November 1998. Gerade einmal drei Tage ist es nun her, dass der Frieden in der Zaubererwelt wiederhergestellt wurde. Dies haben wir nur dem Opfer Harry Potters zu verdanken, früher auch unter dem Namen „Der Junge der lebt“ bekannt, was nun aber natürlich hinfällig wird. Der Krieg hat unzähligen Hexen und Zauberern das Leben gekostet, die meisten davon Zivilisten. Jedoch werden die Angehörigen der Opfer einen den Verdiensten des Gefallenen entsprechenden Schadensersatz ausgehändigt bekommen. Das Ministerium lässt niemanden im Stich!

Die Frage, die sich jeder stellt, ist natürlich folgende: „Wie hat Harry Potter es geschafft, Tom Riddle, bekannt geworden unter dem Namen Lord Voldemort oder Der-dessen-Name-nicht-genannt-werden-darf, umgangssprachlich Du-weißt-schon-wer, zu besiegen und den Krieg für sich zu gewinnen?“

Zu diesem Zwecke haben wir einige Live-Interviews mit den Freunden und ehemaligen Lehrkräften und Schulkameraden Harry Potters geführt.

-

(Auszüge des vierunddreißig Seiten umfassenden Interviews)

-

RED.- Miss Granger, Sie waren Harry Potters beste Freundin und Weggefährtin. Was halten Sie von  
seiner selbstlosen Tat, sein Leben im Sinne der Menschheit zu opfern?  
H.G.- Harry hat immer das getan, was er für nötig hielt. Nicht mehr und nicht weniger.  
RED.- Bereuen Sie seine Tat?  
H.G.- Was ist das für eine Frage? Wollen Sie wissen, ob ich bereue, dass er uns alle gerettet hat? Ich  
denke, die Antwort darauf kennen Sie. Wollen Sie wissen, ob ich um ihn trauere? Ich möchte  
nicht darüber reden.  
RED.- Wie stehen Ihrer Meinung nach Harry Potters Chancen auf den diesjährigen Verleih des  
Goldenen Merlinordens?  
H.G.- Der wird ihm wohl kaum noch etwas nützen.  
RED.- Was wissen Sie über die Entscheidung der letzten Schlacht? Wie hat Harry Potter es  
geschafft, Voldemort zu besiegen?  
H.G.- Ich weiß es nicht.  
RED.- Wissen Sie es nicht, oder wollen Sie es nicht wissen?  
H.G- Ich weiß es nicht. 

-

RED.- Was können Sie uns über den Ausgang der letzten Schlacht berichten, Mister Weasley?  
R.W.- Ich weiß nichts darüber, wirklich. Ich meine, ich lag zu dieser Zeit schwer verwundet auf der  
Krankenstation.  
RED.- Sind Sie nicht insgeheim froh über den Tod ihres größten Konkurrenten? Uns ist zu Ohren  
gekommen, dass sie schon länger auf seine Position in der Quidditschmannschaft der  
Gryffindors spekuliert haben.  
R.W.- Kein Kommentar.  
RED.- Aber es stimmt doch, dass sie immer im Schatten ihres angeblich besten Freundes standen?  
R.W.- Ich sagte, kein Kommentar!

-

RED.- Aber Miss Mac Gonagall, als Harry Potters ehemalige Verwandlungslehrerin müssen Sie  
doch wissen, ob Harry sich in eine grüne Fledermaus verwandeln konnte. (Anm. d. Red- Eine  
alte Prophezeiung besagt, dass allein das Blut einer grünen oder blaugesprenkelten Fledermaus  
das Böse im Keim zu ersticken vermag)  
M.G.- Glauben Sie mir, ich weiß nicht, ob Mister Potter sich in eine Fledermaus verwandeln konnte.  
In meinem Unterricht hat er es jedenfalls nicht gelernt!

-

RED.- Miss Trelawney, um noch einmal auf besagte Fledermaus zu sprechen zu kommen-  
S.T.- Oh, ich habe diese Fledermaus andauernd in seinen Teeblättern gesehen... Es war mir völlig  
klar, dass der Junge eines Tages eines außergewöhnlich grauenvollen Todes sterben würde.

-

L.L.- Harry Potter ist nicht tot. Nein, das kann er gar nicht sein. Mein Vater hat in der letzten Ausgabe  
seines Magazins deutlich darauf hingewiesen, dass Harry Potter von kleinen grünen Männchen  
auf einen fernen Planeten teleportiert wurde, um deren dortige Wirtschaft anzukurbeln.  
RED.- Miss Lovegood, können Sie sich daran erinnern, wie Harry Potter es schaffen konnte,  
Voldemort zu besiegen?  
L.L.- Aber das ist doch offensichtlich. Durch die vereinte Macht der Liebe natürlich! 

-

RED.- Aber als sein Pate -  
S.B.- In Merlins Namen, ich war nicht dabei! Okay?! Und ich habe keine große Lust, darüber zu  
reden, schon gar nicht mit Ihnen!

-

RED.- Geben Sie es doch endlich zu, Miss Granger! Sie haben es gewusst! Sie haben gewusst, was er  
vorhatte!  
H.G.- Hören Sie auf! Sie haben ja keine Ahnung!  
RED.- Warum kooperieren Sie nicht einfach mit uns? Das Ministerium hat das Recht, zu erfahren-  
H.G.- Hören Sie AUF! Sie wissen NICHTS! GAR NICHTS!  
RED.- Miss Granger-  
H.G.- KEIN KOMMENTAR!

-

Abschließend nun die Auswertung der großen Umfrage der letzten Ausgabe. Ihr habt die Top 3 der heldenhaftesten Tode im Sinne der Zaubererwelt gewählt!  
Auf der Nummer 3: Aufgespießt im traditionellen Kampf um Leben und Tod.  
Die Nummer 2: Von einem feuerspeienden Drachen während des trimagischen Turniers verbrannt.  
Und Nummer 1: Wie auch immer Harry Potter gestorben ist. 

-  
-  
-

60 Jahre später.

-  
-  
-

Wir schreiben das Jahr 2058... Es hat sich nicht viel verändert, hier in der Zaubererwelt. Es scheint, dass die Menschen nichts vom Krieg gelernt haben. Überhaupt nichts. Menschen sind eben... unverbesserlich. 

Um die Wahrheit zu sagen, sind wir schon wieder drauf und dran, einen Krieg zu beginnen... Gegen wen, wissen die wenigsten. Und es interessiert sie auch nicht wirklich, solange es nur wieder etwas gibt, worüber sie reden können. Es gibt natürlich die wildesten Spekulationen und das Ministerium unterstützt sie alle. Propaganda ist die stärkste Waffe, die es gibt. 

Der letzte große Krieg, nun schon sechzig Jahre vorbei, ist bereits zur Legende geworden. Die Geschichten, die sich um ihn ranken, haben sich längst selbstständig gemacht und jeden Bezug zur Realität verloren. Von der Realität hatten sowieso die wenigsten Leute etwas gewusst, und die, welche etwas wussten, hatten geschwiegen. 

Eine solche Ausgangssituation hielt natürlich den besten Nährboden für Gerüchte und glatte Lügengeschichten. Jeder glaubte, mehr über den Krieg zu wissen als alle anderen. Man schnappte hier und dort das ein oder andere auf. Nun, es muss nicht extra erwähnt werden, dass Harry Potter gehuldigt wurde, wie es sich die katholische Kirche der Muggel für ihr Oberhaupt nur erträumen konnte. Harry Potter selbst hatte natürlich herzlich wenig davon, doch das Ministerium verdiente sich an seinem Namen dumm und dämlich. Harry Potter- Bücher, Harry Potter- Hörspiele, Harry Potter- Malen nach Zahlen und natürlich die ultimative Harry Potter- Actionfigur. Niedlich. 

Harry Potter war eine lange Zeit sehr populär gewesen. Dann hatte man allgemein versucht, die Vergangenheit hinter sich zu lassen und ergo das Interesse an ihm verloren. Doch jetzt, angesichts eines neuen bevorstehenden Krieges, wurden die alten Bücher und Actionfiguren aus dem Keller geholt, abgestaubt, und eh man sich versah lag der gute Harry wieder ganz vorne in den Trend- Charts. Nun, das war eben der Lauf der Dinge. Das war Harry Potters Schicksal. Verdammt dazu, ein Star zu sein. 

-

Eine stickige, verruchte Kneipe irgendwo in der Nocturngasse. Wo genau spielt keine wirkliche Rolle, denn alle Kneipen der Zaubererwelt haben die Eigenschaft, stickig und verrucht zu sein. Und alle stickigen und verruchten Kneipen der Zaubererwelt haben die gleiche Art von Stammgästen. Und die gleiche Art von Wirt. Und jeder Abend in solchen Kneipen ist bis ins kleinste Detail vorhersehbar. Es gibt keine Überraschungen in solchen Kneipen, die Gesichter sind die gleichen, die Gespräche sind die gleichen... Sicher, sie handeln immer von etwas anderem, doch in ihrer Grundstruktur sind sie alle gleich. Je mehr Alkohol fließt, desto wilder werden die Theorien und desto mehr Köpfe bekommen die Hydras des Weltgeschehens. 

Doch dieser Abend war anders. An diesem Abend tauchte ein neues Gesicht in eben jener besagten Kneipe in der Nocturngasse auf. Ein Eindringling, ein unerwünschter Gast. Wer kann das sein, dachten sich die Stammgäste, als die in einen schwarzen Umhang gehüllte Gestalt durch die Vordertür trat und an ihnen vorbei ging, um sich in eine dunkle Ecke zu setzen und sich ein Bier zu bestellen. 

Wer war diese Gestalt? Woher kam sie? Warum war sie hierhergekommen? Schweigen umhüllte die kleine Gesellschaft für einen Moment, in dem sich jeder ihrer Mitglieder individuell Gedanken über diese Fragen machte. Doch dann brachte der Wirt eine neue Runde Bier und die dunkle Gestalt verschwand so schnell aus ihren Köpfen wie sie hereingekommen war. Das Gespräch wurde munter wieder aufgegriffen, so als hätte es den unbekannten Eindringling niemals gegeben.

„Habt ihr euch schon die neuste Rede vom Minister angehört?“, fragte einer in die Runde. 

„Oh, aber natürlich!“, rief ein anderer. „Die wollen jetzt endlich mal den Krieg beginnen, oder? Die meinst du doch, oder?“

„Ja, genau die hab‘ ich gemeint. Verdammt gute Nachricht, oder? Ich mein...“ Er nahm einen großen Schluck aus seinem Glas. „Ich mein... Das ganze Reden und so, das ist so überhaupt nichts für mich. Wird echt Zeit, dass mal wieder was passiert.“

„Meine Rede!“, meldete sich ein Dritter zu Wort, ein alter Mann mit kurzem grauem Bart und hochrotem Gesicht. „Ist lange her, dass hier was passiert ist. Sechzig Jahre, um genau zu sein…“ Er schüttelte betreten den Kopf. „Verdamm mich, wie schnell die Zeit vergeht. Kommt mir vor wie gestern, als dieser Otter die Welt gerettet hat oder so.“

Keiner von ihnen bemerkte, wie sich die dunkle Gestalt in der Ecke ein wenig nach vorne beugte, um jedes Wort ihres Gesprächs mitverfolgen zu können. 

„Potter meinst du!“, korrigierte der Zweite.

„Ja, oder so“, erwiderte der Erste. „Was meint ihr, wer dieses Mal den großen Macker markiert und sich dem Wohl der Allgemeinheit opfert?“ 

Allgemeines Überlegen. „Na ja, warum probierst du das nicht mal aus?“, konterte der Wirt schließlich. Allgemeines Gelächter. 

„Hahaha, ich glaube, das würde der gar nicht hinkriegen!“, lachte der Zweite. „Ich meine, dieser Potter, man erzählt sich, er ist ein echter Teufelskerl gewesen.“

„Ja, das hab‘ ich auch gehört!“ rief der Dritte. „Ich hab‘ gehört, er hat alleine gegen mindestens hundert Todesser gekämpft und sich aus ihrer Haut einen Mantel genäht.“

„Einen Mantel?“, kommentierte der Erste ungläubig. „Genäht?“

„Ja, Mann. Das hab’ ich aus einer echt zuverlässigen Quelle erfahren!“

“Ja, warum auch nicht?!“, rief der Zweite. „Ich hab‘ gehört, der Kerl hat Voldemort besiegt, indem er sich in einen Drachen verwandelt hat.“

„Ach Quatsch, es war eine Fledermaus, schon vergessen?“, korrigierte der Erste. 

„Also ich habe gehört...“, begann der Wirt, und sie alle lauschten gebannt, da der Wirt selten Geschichten erzählte. „Dass Voldemort Hogwarts ein Ultimatum gestellt hat. Sie sollten Harry innerhalb von drei Tagen ausliefern, wenn sie nicht wollten, dass das Schloss angegriffen wird.“

Wieder bemerkte keiner, dass die dunkle Gestalt sich erhoben hatte und langsam aus der Ecke auf die am Tresen sitzenden Personen zuschritt.

„Natürlich waren sie alle dagegen“, fuhr der Wirt fort, „denn sie wussten, die Erfüllung dieser Bedingung würde Harrys sicheren Tod bedeuten. Doch in einer Vision fand Harry heraus, wo Voldemort seinen Stützpunkt hatte und wie er die dort herrschenden Schutzzauber durchbrechen konnte. Er stellte sich Voldemort in einem spektakulären Kampf zwischen Gut und Böse, zwischen Licht und Dunkelheit, und letztendlich schaffte Harry es, seinen Widersacher zu bezwingen, indem er die gesammelte Macht seiner inneren Reinheit und Liebe in einen Zauberspruch legte, der ihn als Preis sein Leben kostete.“

Die Gäste waren sprachlos. „Ja...“, sagte der Erste. „Genauso muss es sich zugetragen haben.“

„Er war ein wirklicher Held“, flüsterte der Zweite. „Helden wie ihn gibt es selten.“

„Ja... Edelmut und Uneigennützigkeit sind rar geworden...“, gesellte sich der Dritte dazu und für einen kurzen Augenblick hatten sie alle das gleiche Bild vor Augen, das Bild eines in einen weißen Umhang gehüllten jungen Mannes mit einer Narbe auf der Stirn, sein gütiges, jedoch willensstarkes Gesicht zum Himmel erhoben, die Arme von sich gestreckt, positive Energie ausstrahlend, welche die Dunkelheit um ihn herum zurückdrängte.

„Ja, eine entzückende kleine Geschichte, nicht wahr?“, gesellte sich auf einmal eine fremde Stimme dazu, eine dunkle, kalte und durchaus spöttische Stimme, welche jedem der Anwesenden einen Schauer über den Rücken jagte. Sie blickten sich um und vor ihnen stand der namenlose Fremde, die dunkle Gestalt aus der Ecke, an die keiner von ihnen mehr gedacht hatte. Die Kapuze des Umhangs hatte die Gestalt tief in ihr Gesicht gezogen. 

„Wer sind Sie?“, fragte der Wirt nervös. „Und was machen Sie hier?“ Die Gestalt antwortete nicht sofort, und unsicher fügte der Wirt hinzu: „Möchten Sie noch etwas trinken?“

„Es ist sogar eine außerordentlich entzückende Geschichte“, fuhr die Gestalt unbeirrt fort, die Fragen des Wirtes ignorierend. „Ja, es macht Sinn. Die Menschen brauchen wohl so etwas wie einen Helden, zu dem sie aufblicken können. Ein willensstarker, gütiger, beinahe unmenschlicher Übermensch, der alle großen und kleinen Probleme für dich löst und sich bereitwillig opfert, um deine geliebte Erde zu retten.“ 

Die Stimme der Gestalt troff vor Hohn. „Ja, an so etwas halten sich die Menschen fest, sie brauchen diesen Übermenschen, um sich über ihre eigene Unvollkommenheit hinwegzutrösten. Harry Potter ist populär wie nie zuvor, man holt ihn aus der untersten Schublade seines Nachttischschränkchens hervor, wann auch immer man ihn braucht und legt ihn wieder weg, wenn man genug von ihm hat. Wie eine Puppe.“ 

Die Gestalt lachte kurz und freudlos. „Harry Potter ist das Opfer seines eigenen Erfolges geworden. Durch seinen Heldenstatus hat er seine Individualität verloren. Man könnte sagen, er wurde im Sinne der Allgemeinheit homogenisiert und zu einem Prototyp des Edelmuts zusammengeschnitten.“ 

Die Gestalt trat noch einen Schritt näher. „Aber wie Harry Potter wirklich war, was die Person Harry Potter ausgemacht hat, wie sie gedacht und gefühlt hat und was in ihr vorging, das werdet ihr in keinem Buch und keinem Film erfahren. Wie sich diese ganze Geschichte wirklich zugetragen hat... wollt ihr es wissen?“

Die kleine Gesellschaft begriff erst nach ein paar Sekunden, dass die Gestalt eine Frage gestellt hatte. Die Gäste schluckten nervös und blickten unsicher den Wirt an. Diese Gestalt gefiel ihnen nicht, diese Gestalt machte sie nervös und sie wollten nicht, dass die Gestalt ihre Geschichte erzählte. Doch der Wirt nickte nach einer Weile langsam und blickte die Gestalt unverwandt an. „Ja... Ja, erzählen Sie uns davon. Erzählen Sie uns, was Sie zu sagen haben...“

Die Gestalt nickte unmerklich und kam näher. Sie setzte sich auf einen freien Hocker am Tresen. „Bevor ich beginne, möchte ich Sie etwas fragen... Sagt mir...“ Die Gestalt machte eine kurze Pause und blickte prüfend in die Runde „Was wisst ihr über Severus Snape?“

Allgemeines Zusammenzucken. Keiner der Zuhörer hatte diesen Namen seit langer Zeit gehört. Doch jeder von ihnen wusste, was es mit ihm auf sich hatte.

„Severus Snape...“, begann der Erste. „War das nicht Dumbledores Mörder?“

„Ja!“, sagte der Zweite. „Ich glaube, das war er. Er war ein Todesser und hat Dumbledore glauben lassen, auf seiner Seite zu stehen.“

„Er hat angeblich für die Seite des Guten in Voldemorts Reihen spioniert!“, fügte der Wirt hinzu. „Aber in Wirklichkeit hat er für Voldemort gearbeitet.“

„Nach dem Krieg ist er spurlos verschwunden“, sagte der Erste und seine Stimme klang ängstlich. „Man sagt... Man sagt, er habe, als sein Meister starb, einfach aufgehört zu existieren.“

Die Gestalt lachte dunkel und alle Anwesenden zogen unwillkürlich den Kopf ein. „Ja, das ist, was die Leute sich erzählen, nicht wahr?“, sagte sie in seltsam amüsiertem Tonfall. „Nun, ich möchte nun mit meiner Geschichte beginnen.“

-  
-  
-

Fortsetzung folgt.


	2. Kapitel 2

ALONE I REMEMBER

-

Kapitel 2

-  
-  
-

Harry rannte die Treppen herunter, immer zwei oder drei Stufen auf einmal nehmend. Er erreichte das Kellergeschoss der Schule und eilte durch die matt beleuchteten Gänge, bis er jäh abbremste und vor einer schweren Eichentür zum Stehen kam. Er wollte gerade anklopfen, als die Tür von alleine aufschwang und den Raum dahinter preisgab.

„Sie sind spät, Mister Potter“, erklang die dunkle Stimme des Tränkemeisters, der sich von seinem Stuhl erhob. 

„Ich weiß“, sagte Harry. „Es tut mir aufrichtig leid.“

„Lassen Sie mich raten. Sie waren so beschäftigt damit, Ihre Fanpost zu beantworten, dass Sie darüber die Zeit vergessen haben. Oder haben Sie die Zeit vielleicht sogar bewusst vergessen, weil Ihnen die Berühmtheit Ihres Namens dermaßen zu Kopf gestiegen ist, dass Sie darüber ihre Pflichten als geheime Waffe des Phönixordens vergessen haben?“ Seine Stimme hatte einen spöttischen Unterton. 

Harry schnaubte. „Bitte Severus, fang nicht schon wieder davon an.“ Er maß seinen Lehrer mit einem harten Blick. „Rita Kimmkorn hat es mal wieder geschafft, mich auf dem Rückweg von Hogsmeade abzufangen. Diese Frau lässt einfach nicht locker!“ Frustration lag in seiner Stimme.

Severus Snape rollte mit den Augen. „Mister Potter, Sie müssen vorsichtiger sein, wenn Sie auch nur die Spur eines Privatlebens behalten wollen.“

Harry blickte ihn anklagend an. „Ich dachte wir hätten uns darauf geeinigt, uns zu duzen!“, sprach er düster, den Kommentar des anderen ignorierend. „Oder hast du das bereits vergessen? Oder es dir anders überlegt?“

Severus blickte Harry gerade in die Augen. „Ich habe es mir nicht anders überlegt!“, entgegnete er heftig. „Aber ich meine mich erinnern zu können, dir ans Herz gelegt zu haben, nicht zu viel von mir zu erwarten!“ 

„Ich weiß, Severus!“ Harry seufzte kläglich und schritt auf sein Gegenüber zu. „Es ist nur... Dieses ganze Heldengetue steigt mir langsam über den Kopf! Es laugt mich aus, es zerreißt mich, es... Ich kann nicht mehr!“

Er lehnte sich an Severus, welcher ihn in eine lockere Umarmung zog. „Sie erwarten zu viel von mir!“, rief Harry in einem Anflug plötzlicher Wut. Severus wusste nur zu gut, wen er damit meinte. „Ich kann ihren Erwartungen niemals gerecht werden! Sie glauben, ich muss bloß mit den Fingern schnippen, um Voldemort zu besiegen! Dabei weiß ich doch nicht einmal, wo er sich befindet!“ 

Harry trat einen Schritt zurück und löste sich aus der Umarmung, um Severus scharf anzusehen. „Du weißt es, oder? Du weißt, wo er sich aufhält! Du bist doch einer von ihnen, du musst es wissen!“ Seine Stimme hatte einen beinahe flehenden Unterton.

Severus seufzte. „Harry, er hat seinen Stützpunkt noch nicht bekannt gegeben. Es ist noch zu früh für so etwas und es ist erst recht zu früh für überstürzte Maßnahmen!“ Er drückte Harrys Schultern fest. „Aber der Feind ruht nicht, er schart all seine Verbündeten um sich! Und gerade deshalb ist es jetzt wichtig, dass du trainierst und trainierst und trainierst, um stärker zu werden, um gegen Voldemort eine Chance zu haben!“

„Ich trainiere doch!“, entgegnete Harry heftig. „Ich trainiere, so viel ich nur kann! Das weißt du doch! Ich strenge mich an, ich arbeite hart!“

„Aber vielleicht ist das nicht genug!“, erwiderte Severus und ließ Harrys Schultern los. „Du musst stärker werden als all deine Feinde! Wir sprechen hier von Voldemort und von Krieg und es geht hierbei um weit mehr als bloßes Gewinnen und Verlieren, es geht sogar um mehr als um Leben und Tod. Es geht hierbei um das Schicksal der gesamten Menschheit!“

„Warum kann Dumbledore diesen Part nicht übernehmen? Er ist viel stärker als ich, viel stärker als ich es je sein könnte! Ist er nicht der Einzige, den Voldemort je gefürchtet hat?!“

Severus schnaubte verächtlich. „Dumbledore ist ein alter Mann und wer weiß, wie lange er dir noch helfen kann. Du musst lernen, auf eigenen Füßen zu stehen, solange du noch die Chance dazu hast!“

Die Worte hingen bedrohlich im Raum zwischen ihnen, wie ein dunkles Omen, eine düstere Voraussicht der Zukunft. Beide blickten sich stumm an und was sie in den Augen des jeweils anderen sahen, ließ sie beide unwillkürlich frösteln.

Es ist Februar und wir befinden uns in Harry Potters sechstem und, wie er zu diesem Zeitpunkt noch nicht ahnen konnte, letztem Schuljahr in Hogwarts. Harry erkannte noch nicht das volle Ausmaß von Severus` letzten Worten, deren wir gerade Zeuge wurden. Überhaupt wusste er noch so wenig über sich und sein eigenes Schicksal. Und vielleicht war das auch gut so.

„Greif mich an“, brach Harry schließlich das Schweigen und zückte seinen Zauberstab. „Na los!“ Er blitzte Severus herausfordernd an. „Versuch doch meine Gedanken zu lesen! Komm schon, wenn du dich-“

„Legilimens!“

Ungehindert schaffte es Severus, in Harrys Geist einzudringen und dessen Erinnerungen zu durchforsten. Er empfand eine seltsame Art grimmiger Genugtuung daran, Harrys schlimmste Erinnerungen ans Tageslicht zu befördern und sie ihn ein weiteres Mal durchleben zu lassen, bis Harry der Schweiß auf der Stirn stand und er sich hilflos am Boden vor ihm wand. 

„Ich darf keine Lügen erzählen, ich darf keine Lügen erzählen, ich darf keine-“ Harrys Lippen formten diese Worte immer und immer wieder, doch keinen Ton brachten sie hervor. Nur einen gequälten Aufschrei, als er vor seinem inneren Auge ein weiteres Mal Zeuge seines eigenen Versagens wurde. Er sah Cedric sterben und Sirius hinter den Schleier fallen und er selbst musste hilflos dabei zusehen und erneut erkennen, dass alles seine Schuld war. Sie wollten ihn, sie wollten nur ihn, und die anderen mussten darunter leiden, für jeden Fehler, den er beging, mussten andere zahlen, mussten andere sterben. Severus las Harrys Gedanken und Gefühle, als wären sie seine eigenen. Sie waren durch ihr wöchentliches Üben daran gewöhnt.

Nach einer Weile kam Severus zu dem Entschluss, dass er Harry lange genug gequält hatte und zog sich aus dessen Gedanken zurück. Er starrte von oben auf ihn herab und sah zu, wie der große Held der Zaubererwelt am Boden lag, keuchend und zitternd darum kämpfend, die Kontrolle über seinen Körper wiederzuerlangen. 

„Bastard...“, brachte Harry schließlich hervor.

„Ist das alles, was du mir zu sagen hast?“, fragte Severus unbeeindruckt. „Oder möchtest du mir vielleicht noch sagen, dass du dich geirrt hast und dass du vorhast, in Zukunft härter zu trainieren?“

Harry richtete sich umständlich auf dem Boden auf und maß Severus mit einem undefinierbaren Blick. Dann lächelte er leicht und strich sich eine Haarsträhne aus seinem Gesicht. Er sagte nichts. Er schaffte es, aufzustehen und auf Severus zuzugehen. Dann legte er seine Hände auf dessen Schultern. „Ich habe manchmal das Gefühl, dass du der Einzige bist, der mich als das sieht, was ich bin...“, sagte er leise und ernst. „Der Einzige, der weiß, dass die Rolle, die ich zu spielen versuche, nicht zu mir passt.“

Severus wendete sich von Harry ab. „Diese Rolle passt zu niemandem, Harry. Aber du bist der Einzige, der sie spielen kann.“

Harry legte seine Hand unter Severus` Kinn und zwang ihn dazu, ihm in die Augen zu sehen. Er strich mit seinem Daumen sacht über die blasse Haut. „Vielleicht habe ich mich getäuscht...“, flüsterte Harry. „Vielleicht versteht mich wirklich niemand. Nicht einmal du...“ Er schloss seine Augen. Dann beugte er seinen Kopf nach vorne und drückte Severus einen hauchzarten Kuss auf den Mund. „Aber immerhin habe ich die Gewissheit, dass auch dich niemand versteht, Severus... Nicht einmal ich.“ 

Er küsste seinen Lehrer ein weiteres Mal, diesmal etwas fester und fordernder. Severus erwiderte den Kuss heftig und schlang einen Arm um Harrys Hüfte, den anderen um seine Schulter. Harry strich mit seiner Zunge über Severus` Lippen, um Einlass bittend, den Severus ihm sofort gewährte. Das anfangs harmlose Zungenspiel entwickelte sich bald zu einem regelrechten Kampf um die Dominanz, welchen Harry gewann, der seine Zunge tief in Severus` Mundhöhle gleiten ließ und jeden Winkel erkundete.

Keuchend lösten die beiden sich voneinander, als der Drang, Luft zu holen, zu stark wurde. Harry beugte sich weiter nach vorne, bis seine Stirn die von Severus berührte. „Severus...“, flüsterte er heißer. „Zeig mir, wie es sich anfühlt, zu leben. Richtig zu leben. Bitte! Ich brauche es heute dringender als ich es jemals gebraucht habe. Ich habe vergessen, wie es sich anfühlt, vergessen was es bedeutet, im Hier und Jetzt zu leben und nicht an die Zukunft zu denken!“ Seine Stimme klang beinahe verzweifelt. Er griff nach Severus` Hand und führte sie beinahe schroff an seinem Körper hinunter, bis sie auf Harrys Erregung zu liegen kam, die sich deutlich durch seine Hose abzeichnete. Harry blickte Severus flehend an. „Bitte! Severus, bitte!“ 

Severus stand vollkommen still da und blickte Harry in die Augen, und für einen Moment sah es so aus, als-

-  
-  
-

„Moment mal!“, riss die Stimme des Zweiten die Gestalt aus ihrer Erzählung. „Wollen Sie jetzt etwa ernsthaft behaupten, dass Harry Potter... schwul war?!“

„Und ein Verhältnis hatte mit... Severus SNAPE?!“, wollte der Erste fassungslos wissen.

Die gesamte kleine Gesellschaft blickte die Gestalt entsetzt an. Die Gestalt lachte dunkel, so als hätte sie mit dieser Reaktion gerechnet. „Warum schockiert Sie das so sehr, meine Herren?“, fragte sie in die Runde. „Passt das etwa nicht in das Heldenimage ihrer kleinen, heilen Welt?“

„Also...“ Der Erste druckste etwas herum und schien einen bestimmten Punkt auf dem Boden äußerst interessant zu finden. „Ich meine... Harry Potter! Und Severus Snape! Das... Das ist doch...“

„Das ist was?“, entgegnete die Gestalt.

„Das... Nun ja, jeder weiß, dass Harry Snape gehasst hat! Und Snape hat Harry gehasst!“

Die Gestalt beugte sich nach vorne. „Nun, Sie müssten doch wissen, dass Hass eines der stärksten Gefühle ist, die es gibt. Und eines der vielseitigsten und wechselhaftesten. Und wenn zwei, die sich hassen, aufeinander treffen... Wer weiß, ob ihr gegenseitiger Hass nicht zu etwas völlig Neuem verschmilzt.“

„Aber in seinem sechsten Schuljahr!“, meldete sich der Wirt zu Wort. „Das kann doch nicht lange vor Dumbledores Tod gewesen sein...“

„Das sehen Sie durchaus richtig“, stimmte die Gestalt ruhig zu.

„Aber... Das ergibt doch keinen Sinn! Harry muss doch geahnt haben, was Severus vorhatte!“

„Nun...“, erklärte die Gestalt. „Harry hat sehr wohl geahnt, was Severus... vorhatte. Aber das konnte Severus zu diesem Zeitpunkt noch nicht mit Sicherheit wissen.“

„Aber warum hat er dann-“

„Lassen Sie mich nun mit meiner Geschichte fortfahren.“ unterbrach die Gestalt in einem beinahe freundlichen Tonfall, der jedoch keinen Widerspruch gelten ließ. Die Zuhörer fielen in Schweigen, obwohl ihnen tausend Fragen auf der Zunge brannten.

-  
-  
-

„Bitte! Severus, bitte!“ 

Severus stand vollkommen still da und blickte Harry in die Augen, und für einen Moment sah es so aus, als wolle er auf Harrys Flehen eingehen und Harry all das zeigen, was sie beide nicht kannten, was es bedeutete, zu leben, was es bedeutete, alles um sich herum zu vergessen und was es bedeutete, frei zu sein, denn nach nichts sehnten sie beide sich stärker als nach der Freiheit – 

Doch stattdessen stieß er Harry grob von sich und schüttelte heftig den Kopf. „Nein, Harry“, sagte er mit rauer Stimme. „Du kannst alles von mir verlangen, bloß das nicht. Nicht jetzt, nicht hier. Nein, auf keinen Fall hier.“

„Warum nicht?!“, wollte Harry wissen. In seinem Gesicht spiegelten sich Enttäuschung und Schmerz. „Warum nicht, Severus? Snape! Wo ist dein Scheiß-Problem? Du lässt es zu, dass ich dich küsse, du sagst, du würdest mir alles geben, bloß nicht das, was ich am meisten will? Was ich am meisten brauche? Ich verstehe dich nicht!“

Severus schnaubte und wischte sich mit seinem Handrücken über die Lippen. „Du wiederholst dich, Harry“, sagte er beinahe kalt. „Und ich wiederhole mich auch, denn ich habe dir schon einmal gesagt, dass du nicht zuviel von mir verlangen sollst.“

„Aber ist das denn zuviel verlangt?“, fragte Harry matt.

„Viel zu viel“, gab Severus zurück. 

„Dann tut es mir leid“, sagte Harry, weder wütend noch traurig. Er klang sehr müde. „Ich werde jetzt gehen. Wir sehen uns morgen.“ Harry verließ das Zimmer ohne sich noch einmal umzuschauen und Severus blickte ihm schweigend hinterher.

-  
-  
-

„Warum hat Snape das getan?“, platzte der Zweite heraus. 

„Was?“, wollte die Gestalt wissen. „Warum er nicht auf Harrys Bitte eingegangen ist?“

„Ähm... ja.“ Der Zweite nickte verunsichert.

„Nun... Vielleicht bedarf es an dieser Stelle wirklich einer näheren Erläuterung.“ Der Fremde blickte den Wirt an. „Bitte bringen Sie mir ein Glas Rotwein.“ Der Wirt beeilte sich, seinem Wunsch nachzukommen.

„Also...“, fuhr der Fremde fort. „Severus hat sich eben diese Frage auch gestellt. Warum ist er nicht auf Harrys Bitte eingegangen. Es hat lange gedauert, bis er diese Frage für sich beantworten konnte. Tatsache ist... Es hatte mit Harrys Augen zu tun.“

„Mit seinen... Augen?“, wollte der Wirt wissen.

„Oder besser gesagt mit dem, was in diesen Augen lag. Wissen Sie, als Severus Harry in die Augen geblickt hatte, nachdem dieser seine Hand auf... Sie wissen schon, da hat er in ihnen etwas gelesen... das ihn durch und durch erschüttert hat. Und genau das hat ihn dazu bewegt, Harry von sich wegzustoßen.“

„Was, wenn ich fragen darf-“ 

„Sie wollen wissen, was Severus in Harrys Augen gesehen hat? Die Antwort darauf ist...“

-  
-  
-

Er hatte nichts in Harrys Augen gelesen, überhaupt nichts. Nicht die Verzweiflung, die sich in seiner Stimme widergespiegelt, nicht das Verlangen, das sich in seinem... Nun ja, Unterleib bemerkbar gemacht hatte. Seine Augen waren leer gewesen, leergebrannte Abgründe wie er sie schon so oft gesehen hatte, wenn er nach einem Todessertreffen in den Spiegel geblickt hatte. Harrys Augen waren seinen eigenen so ähnlich gewesen und Severus war schlagartig bewusst geworden, dass Harry aufgegeben hatte, dass er in diesem Augenblick schlichtweg aufgegeben hatte und ihm alles egal war. Und in einem solchen Moment auf seinen Wusch einzugehen, wäre das Schlimmste gewesen, das Severus nur hätte tun können. 

Severus fluchte leise. Und dann fluchte er laut und schlug mit seiner Faust fest auf seine Tischplatte. „Verdammt!“, rief er immer und immer wieder. „Verdammt, verdammt!“ Und dann marschierte er aus dem Zimmer heraus und knallte die Tür hinter sich zu. Immer noch fluchend machte er sich auf den Weg zum Büro des Schulleiters. „Verdammt, Albus!“

Die Wut brannte noch immer hell in ihm, als er die Tür zu Dumbledores Büro aufstieß. Albus war gerade dabei, in einem Buch zu lesen und Fawkes, seinem Phoenix, dabei über die Federn zu streicheln. Dieser friedvolle Anblick verstärkte Severus` Wut nur noch. Er konnte nicht anders, als einen Moment an der Türschwelle stehen zu bleiben und schlichtweg um Atem zu ringen.

Albus blickte von seinem Buch auf und lächelte freundlich. „Ah, Severus, komm doch herein“, sagte er ruhig und in so gutmütigem Tonfall, dass Severus glaubte, er müsse ohnmächtig werden. „Zitronenbonbon?“

Severus stampfte in den Raum und fegte die Tür hinter sich zu. „Albus!“, rief er voller Zorn. „Ich-... Ich-“ Severus kämpfte mit den Worten. Was genau hatte er vorgehabt, zu sagen? Hatte er sich die Worte nicht wunderbar zurechtgelegt auf dem Weg hierher? Fluchend und tobend und um sich schlagend hatte er Albus anschreien wollen, was für eine Ungerechtigkeit das alles doch darstellte... Das alles, all das, das Ganze... Kein Wort kam über seine Lippen.

„Setz dich doch, Severus“, sagte Albus ruhig und wieder blitzte dieses Lächeln in seinen Augen. Severus kam der Aufforderung schweigend nach. 

„Und jetzt erzähle mir, was dir auf dem Herzen liegt, mein Junge.“

Oh, wie Severus es hasste, wenn Albus das tat. Man konnte noch so aufgebracht und wütend sein, man konnte ein noch so gutes Konzept haben, das man ihm um die Ohren brüllen wollte, Albus schaffte es, einem den Wind aus den Segeln zu nehmen, alleine mit seinem ruhigen Auftreten und seinem Lächeln. Verdammt.

„Ich... Albus... Es ist...“ Severus seufzte. „Albus, was wir dem Jungen antun, das geht zu weit!“ 

Albus` Miene verfinsterte sich augenblicklich. „Severus, ich bitte dich“, sagte er. „Ich meine mich erinnern zu können, dieses Thema schon mit dir durchgegangen zu sein.“

„Das ist wahr, Albus“, entgegnete Severus. Ihm war gar nicht mehr nach Toben oder Schreien zumute. Er fühlte sich auf einmal so müde wie Albus aussah. „Aber es ist ungerecht... Es ist...“

„Es tut dir weh, ihn so zu sehen, nicht wahr?“, sagte Albus ruhig und Severus nickte ohne zu zögern. Natürlich tat es weh. 

„Das ist verständlich, Severus. Niemand möchte eine geliebte Person leiden sehen.“ Severus‘ Augen weiteten sich. Woher wusste er...? Aber andererseits wusste Albus immer alles. 

„Aber ist es wirklich nötig, ihn so leiden zu lassen, Albus?“, presste Severus hervor. „Er ist gerade einmal sechzehn. Und er hat schon so viel gelitten. Ich weiß nicht, ob er das noch lange durchhält.“

„Severus...“ Albus schüttelte leicht den Kopf, während er sprach. „Du solltest von allen eigentlich am besten wissen, dass bestimmte Opfer gebracht werden müssen. Wir befinden uns im Krieg! Und ist es nicht besser, das Leben Einzelner zu opfern, damit die Allgemeinheit weiterbestehen kann? Harrys Leben für das der gesamten Zaubererwelt? Überwiegt der Sinn der Qualen nicht die Qualen an sich?“

Severus blickte Albus gerade in die Augen. „Weißt du, wo ich diese Theorie schon einmal gehört habe?“, sagte er leise. „In den Reihen der Todesser.“ 

Und damit stand er auf und ging, einen sprachlosen Albus Dumbledore hinter sich zurücklassend.

-  
-  
-

„Wollen Sie darauf hinaus, dass Albus Dumbledore Harry schaden wollte?“, fragte der Erste.

„Aber er hat doch für die Seite der Guten gekämpft! Dumbledore wollte den Menschen doch helfen!“, setzte der Zweite ein.

Die Gestalt schwieg.

„Ich glaube, was unser Gast ausdrücken will“, sagte der Wirt zögerlich. „ist, dass die Seite des Guten im Endeffekt die gleichen Methoden verwendet hat wie die Seite der Dunkelheit.“

Die Gestalt nickte. „Aber im Krieg muss es wohl so sein. Das Leben der Einzelnen zählt weniger als das Leben der Allgemeinheit. Man könnte sagen, das Individuum hört auf zu existieren und alles, was übrigbleibt, sind Zahlen. Das ist das eigentlich Grausame am Krieg. Das ist, worauf es hinausläuft.“ 

Die kleine Gesellschaft schwieg für eine Weile, die Worte der Gestalt reflektierend. Der Gedanke an den unmittelbar bevorstehenden Krieg wirkte in diesem Augenblick nicht mehr ganz so originell und aufregend wie zuvor. Aber bevor sie sich richtig im Klaren sein konnten, warum das so war, setzte die Gestalt ihre Geschichte fort.

-  
-  
-

Fortsetzung folgt.


	3. Kapitel 3

ALONE I REMEMBER

-

Kapitel 3

-  
-  
-

Wir befinden uns in Harry Potters siebtem und letzten Schuljahr in... Oh Pardon, ich vertauschte für einen Moment den realen Lauf der Geschehnisse mit dem, der idealerweise stattgefunden hätte, wenn... alles anders gekommen wäre, als es letztendlich gekommen ist. 

Wäre alles anders gekommen, als es gekommen ist, so hätte an diesem wunderschönen Winterabend der alljährliche Weihnachtsball stattgefunden. Die Weihnachtsbäume wären prächtig geschmückt gewesen, prächtiger als jemals zuvor mit funkelnden Lichtern und wiederverwertbaren Weihnachtskugeln. Hermine Granger hätte mit ihrem smaragdgrünen Kleid und ihrer goldenen Halskette ausgesehen wie ein Engel und sie hätte all ihre Mitschüler mit der Neuigkeit schockiert, dass ihr eben diese Halskette Draco Malfoy geschenkt hatte. 

Jedoch würde niemand jemals von dieser heimlichen Liebe erfahren, so wie niemand je von dem besonderen Verhältnis zwischen Harry Potter und Severus Snape erfahren würde, zumindest nicht innerhalb der darauffolgenden sechzig Jahre. Hermine Granger galt an jenem Wintertag seit vier Tagen als vermisst, nachdem eine Gruppe Todesser das Haus ihrer Eltern attackiert hatte, und Draco Malfoy war seit zwei Monaten tot.

Hätte man Severus Snape nach dem Tod des Jungen gefragt, so hätte er mit den Schultern gezuckt und geantwortet, dass ein Krieger zu jeder Zeit seines Lebens mit dem Tod zu rechnen hat. Doch seine Augen hätten etwas anderes gesagt. Draco Malfoys Tod war ein unwürdiger gewesen, unwürdig des Sohnes eines sadistischen, zu jener Zeit langsam in Askaban vor sich hin faulenden Verbrechers. Oder vielleicht auch nicht.

Draco war zu schwach gewesen, dem gebündelten Druck seines schlechten Gewissens und der Angst vor den Strafen Voldemorts Stand zu halten. Severus hatte seine Leiche im Keller ihres Unterschlupfes gefunden, nachdem er von einer mehrwöchigen Mission zurückgekommen war. Zu jenem Zeitpunkt war Draco schon einige Tage tot gewesen. Severus machte sich keine Vorwürfe. Zumindest hätte er das gesagt, wenn man ihn danach gefragt hätte.

Ironischerweise hatte sich Severus Snape, seinerseits ganz oben auf Liste der Hochverräter der Zaubererwelt, direkt hinter Voldemort meistgesuchtester Verbrecher des Landes, überhaupt nicht die Mühe gemacht, sein Versteck mit Zaubern abzusichern oder seine Anwesenheit zu verbergen. Und der Zaubereiminister hätte vermutlich einen Herzstillstand erlitten, hätte er gewusst, wo genau der Todesser sich einquartiert hatte. Wer hätte gedacht, dass die Heulende Hütte noch einmal zu etwas nütze sein würde.

-  
-  
-

„WAS?!“, platzte der Dritte heraus. Vier fassungslose Augenpaare waren auf die Gestalt gerichtet. „Das ist unmöglich! Ich erinnere mich an diese Suchaktion, man hat ganz England auf den Kopf gestellt!“

Die Gestalt nickte und auch wenn ihr Gesicht von Schatten verdeckt war, hatten die Zuhörer den Eindruck, das grimmige Lächeln nahezu spüren zu können. 

„Ja, das ist wahr“, sagte die Gestalt. Sie trank einen Schluck Wein. „Und hätte Severus sich an irgendeinem anderen Ort in England versteckt, hätte er so viele Schutzzauber verwenden können, wie er wollte, man hätte ihn leicht ausfindig gemacht. Aber es liegt nun einmal in der Natur des Menschen, das Offensichtliche zu übersehen. Der Gedanke, dass ein Verbrecher so nahe seines... Tatortes... verweilt, ist lächerlich und wird deshalb sofort verworfen. Das hat Severus gewusst und es war seine einzige Chance, zu überleben.“ 

Der Fremde schwieg für einen Moment. „Niemand hat Severus jemals ausfindig machen können... außer einer einzigen Person.“

-  
-  
-

Er war des Krieges überdrüssig. Hätte man ihn danach gefragt, hätte er ehrlich darauf geantwortet. Warum auch nicht. All diese Menschen da draußen waren des Krieges überdrüssig, jedoch schaffte es der Tagesprophet jeden Tag aufs Neue, die Schrecken erneuter Auroren- und Todesserangriffe zu vertuschen und in eine ideologische Schwarz-weiß- Lobeshymne zu verwandeln.

Das war das Einzige, in dem die gute Seite wirklich gut war. Die böse Seite machte sich nicht einmal die Mühe. Die Bösen wussten genau, dass sie böse waren, und dass der Krieg böse war. Sie hatten es nicht nötig, irgendetwas zu vertuschen. 

Severus fand, dass die böse Seite der guten Seite in dieser Beziehung moralisch überlegen war. Er war an dem Morgen jenes Wintertages, von dem vorher schon die Rede war, von einer weiteren ermüdenden Mission zurückgekommen, und er wollte nichts lieber, als einfach aufzuhören zu existieren. Er versuchte zu schlafen, ließ es aber bleiben, nachdem er zum wiederholten Male aus einem Alptraum erwacht war. In den meisten seiner Träume sah er Dumbledore sterben, immer und immer wieder. Und das waren noch die gnädigsten von ihnen. 

Da es bereits dunkel wurde hinter den beinahe vollständig mit Holzbrettern verkleideten Fenstern, zündete Severus eine Kerze an und ließ sich damit vor seinem Schreibtisch nieder. Er schenkte sich ein Glas Rotwein ein und wartete. Er verspürte seit einigen Tagen eine Vorahnung, die an seinem Unterbewusstsein nagte. Sie war immer und immer stärker geworden, bis sie ihn beinahe um den Verstand gebracht hatte. Nun war sie verschwunden. Severus wusste, was das zu bedeuten hatte. Und er wartete einfach.

Lange musste er nicht warten. Auch wenn die Stille vollkommen blieb und sich der Eindringling mit keinem Geräusch und keiner Bewegung zu erkennen gab, so konnte Severus doch die Aura des anderen spüren, und die bohrenden Blicke in seinem Rücken. 

Severus drehte sich langsam um. „Hallo Harry“, sagte er matt. 

Harry Potter hatte sich verändert. Er hatte nichts gemeinsam mit der idealisierten Heldenfigur, als die ihn das Ministerium vermarktete. Nein, der Harry, der vor ihm stand hatte auch nichts mehr mit dem Harry zu tun, den er noch vor einigen Monaten gekannt hatte, auch wenn er damals schon nicht mehr er selbst gewesen war. Der Harry, der vor ihm stand, hatte die Hoffnung aufgegeben. 

Er war dürr geworden, sein Körper wirkte ausgezehrt und seine Wangen waren eingesunken. Dunkle Ringe lagen unter seinen leeren Augen. Er sah aus wie ein lebender Toter. Ironischerweise schien es Severus, als würde er in einen Spiegel blicken. 

„Severus“, sagte Harry ruhig und mit dunkler, rauer Stimme. Er bewegte sich nicht vom Fleck. Severus lief es eiskalt den Rücken herunter. Wie in Zeitlupe erhob er sich von seinem Schreibtisch und trat einen Schritt auf Harry zu. 

„Du hast mich also gefunden“, fasste er das Offensichtliche in Worte. 

„Ja, ich habe dich gefunden“, antwortete Harry, immer noch so ruhig und gefasst. Severus überkam das Gefühl, dass es in Harrys Innerem ganz anders aussah. „Ich habe dich gefunden“, wiederholte sein Gegenüber. „Und ich habe schon lange gewusst, wo du bist. Ich habe lange Zeit abgewartet, ob sie dich hier finden. Oder ob sie wirklich so blind sind, wie ich dachte.“ Er schwieg einen Augenblick. „Sie sind es“, sagte er dann, beinahe bedauernd.

Severus konnte sich ein leichtes Lächeln nicht verkneifen. „Du bedauerst, dass sie mich nicht gefunden haben“, sagte er, und Harry nickte. „Ja, ich... Ich hatte gehofft, dass sie dich finden. Ich hatte gehofft, dass mir dein Tod... irgendetwas bedeuten würde.“

Für einen Augenblick musste Severus über den Sinn dieser Worte nachgrübeln. Doch dann verstand er und ein maßloses Mitleid für den vor ihm stehenden Zauberer erfüllte sein Inneres. Mitleid, von dem er nicht gewusst hatte, dass er es überhaupt noch empfinden konnte. Doch es beruhigte ihn. Wenn er es schon nicht für sich selbst fühlte, dann wenigstens für Harry.

-  
-  
-

„Er wollte, dass Severus gefasst wird, damit er selbst leiden kann?“, fragte der Erste ungläubig. „Das ergibt doch keinen Sinn!“

„Kann es sein, dass Harry Potter eine masochistische Ader hatte?“, warf der Dritte ein und zuckte heftig zusammen, als die Gestalt anfing, zu lachen. Es war ein erheitertes Lachen, jedoch war es jene Art des erheiterten Lachens, bei der es einem trotzdem eiskalt den Rücken herunterläuft. Das heitere Lachen eines Wahnsinnigen.

„Ist die Antwort auf eure Fragen nicht offensichtlich?“, wollte die Gestalt dann wissen, sichtlich amüsiert. „Warum wünscht sich Harry Potter, dass Severus Snape gefasst wird? Warum empfindet Severus Snape Erleichterung über sein eigenes Mitleid? Harry Potter war kein Masochist, der Genugtuung aus seinem eigenen Leiden gezogen hat. Und Severus Snape war nicht in erster Linie ein Sadist. Die Sache ist die, dass beide einfach den Wunsch verspürten..., wieder irgendetwas zu fühlen.“ 

Die Stimme der Gestalt klang beinahe sanft. „Irgendetwas zu fühlen, das von Bedeutung ist.“

„Ich verstehe“, sagte der Wirt nach einer Weile. „Nach einer so langen Zeit der... Einsamkeit und des Leidens entwickelt man eine Art Unempfindlichkeit und Taubheit gegenüber äußeren Einflüssen. Ich habe von so etwas gehört. Man... hört auf, man selbst zu sein. Nichts macht einem mehr etwas aus, weder Freude noch Trauer. Ist es das?“

Die Gestalt nickte. „Das ist es. Und überhaupt wieder etwas fühlen zu können... Egal was... Freude, Trauer, alles außer der Kälte und der Leere… Das stellt für solche Menschen eine unglaubliche Erleichterung dar.“

„Ich verstehe das immer noch nicht!“, rief der Erste. „Das ist einfach absurd!“

Die Gestalt nickte erneut. „Vielleicht verstehst du es gleich besser.“

-  
-  
-

„Warum bist du hier?“, fragte Severus gefasst. „Möchtest du das tun, was sie nicht geschafft haben? Möchtest du herausfinden, wie es sich anfühlt, mich sterben zu sehen?“

In Harrys Augen blitzte es auf. Es war nur ein erbärmlicher Überrest seines alten Feuers, aber es war besser als die gähnende Leere zuvor. „Glaub mir, Severus“, flüsterte er beinahe. Seine Augen funkelten wild, seine Stimme blieb jedoch ruhig. „Ich wünschte es. Ich wünschte, ich könnte dich töten. Aber wenn ich es gekonnt hätte, hätte ich es schon längst getan, glaub mir das.“

Severus zog eine Augenbraue hoch. Mit dieser Antwort hatte er nicht gerechnet. Harry fuhr fort. “Ich bin hier, weil ich Fragen habe. Und wenn du sie nicht beantworten kannst, dann kann es kein anderer!“ 

„Was für Fragen, Harry?“, wollte Severus wissen. 

Harry schwieg eine Weile und musterte Severus mit einem undefinierbaren Blick. „Warum, Severus?“, fragte er dann leise. Seine Stimme zitterte etwas.

„Warum was, Harry?“, sagte Severus unverwandt. Doch auch seine Stimme zitterte ein wenig. Er wusste genau, was Harry von ihm wollte. Warum er hierher gekommen war. 

So vieles lag zwischen ihnen, so vieles, was sie früher verbunden hatte, so vieles, was sie nun trennte. So viel Verrat und so viel Unverständnis und doch waren sie in diesem Moment nicht mehr als zwei Menschen mit demselben Schicksal.

Auf einmal brach Harrys ruhige Fassade entzwei. Mit schnellen Schritten lief er auf Severus zu und schlug ihm seine Faust ins Gesicht. Severus hatte die Bewegung kommen sehen, war aber nicht fähig gewesen, sich von der Stelle zu bewegen. Er taumelte benommen zurück und prallte hart gegen seinen Schreibtisch. Für einen Augenblick sah er Rot, und dann begann das Blut in Strömen aus seiner Nase zu sickern. Severus spuckte aus.

„Warum?!“, schrie Harry auf und zerrte an Severus` Robe. „Warum hast du es getan?! Er war dein Mentor, er war dein Freund! Er hat dir vertraut, verdammt!“ Er riss Severus zurück auf die Füße und stieß ihn gegen die Wand. Severus keuchte schmerzerfüllt und hielt sich den Bauch. Sein Zauberstab lag auf dem Schreibtisch, für ihn unerreichbar.

„Und ich, ich habe dir auch vertraut!“ Harrys Stimme klang schrill. Er packte Severus` Schultern und schüttelte ihn brutal. „Ich habe dir vertraut! Vertraut! Wir haben dir alle vertraut! Und du hast uns verraten! Snape, wie konntest du nur! Wie konntest du mich nur allein lassen?! Du hast uns nur etwas vorgemacht! Und zu welchem Preis?! Verdammt, ich hoffe, dass du keine ruhige Minute findest!“

„Ha- rry...“, krächzte Severus kläglich und Harry ließ abrupt von ihm ab. Alles um Severus drehte sich und er ließ sich an der Wand herunter auf den Boden gleiten. Mental bereitete er sich auf die Tritte oder Schläge vor, die zweifellos folgen würden, auf Vorwürfe und Beschimpfungen, er presste seine Augen zusammen und wartete, doch nichts von alledem geschah. Stattdessen spürte er, wie Harry sich neben ihn kniete und ihn in eine feste Umarmung zog. Verwundert öffnete Severus seine Augen. 

„Warum, Severus?“, fragte Harry mit gebrochener Stimme. „Warum kann ich dich nicht hassen?“ Er entließ Severus aus seiner Umarmung und setzte sich neben Severus an die Wand, so dicht, dass sich ihre Hände beinahe berührten. 

Eine Weile lang saßen sie einfach schweigend da. Hinter den Fenstern war es bereits dunkel geworden. Allein der schwache Schein der Kerze tauchte einen Teil des Zimmers in ein flackerndes Licht, die Wand an der die beiden Zauberer saßen lag jedoch völlig in Schatten getaucht.

„Die Wahrheit ist...“, sagte Harry nach einer Weile. „Ich wusste es, Severus.“ Kurzes Schweigen. „Ich wusste, was du vorhattest.“ Er lachte leicht. Es klang verzweifelt. „Ich wusste es die ganze Zeit und doch habe ich nichts getan. Warum, Severus? Ich hätte Albus` Tod verhindern können. Warum habe ich es nicht getan?“

-  
-  
-

„Das ist nicht wahr!“, rief der Erste heftig und richtete anklagend einen Finger auf die Gestalt. Er sprang auf. „Du lügst doch! Ich glaube dir kein Wort!“

Die anderen blickten ihren Gefolgsmann entsetzt und angsterfüllt an. Doch in seinem Blick lag nichts als Zorn und Verleugnung. „Ihr wisst doch, dass er lügt!“, wiederholte er. „Harry Potter war ein Held! Er hätte das doch niemals zugelassen, wenn er es gewusst hätte!“ 

„Setz dich wieder hin!“, zischte der Zweite und warf ihm einen vernichtenden Blick zu. 

„Genau, krieg dich wieder ein und halt den Mund!“, beschwor der Dritte. Der Wirt hielt sich aus der Sache heraus. Er wusste, was nun passieren würde und ließ es stumm über sich ergehen. 

„Ihr seid doch alle verrückt!“, rief der Erste. „Und er ist der Verrückteste von euch allen!“ Er zeigte auf den Fremden. „Was bilden Sie sich ein, wer Sie sind?!“, verlangte er zu wissen. „Sie kommen einfach mir nichts dir nichts hier hereinspaziert und glauben, Sie könnten uns hier irgend so einen an den Haaren herbei gezogenen Mist erzählen! Harry Potter war schwul? Harry Potter hatte ein Verhältnis mit Severus Snape? Harry Potter hat verdammt noch mal gewusst, was Snape vorhatte? Verzeihung, aber das ist einfach lächerlich! Sie ziehen das Andenken des größten Helden durch den Dreck, den die Zaubererwelt jemals gekannt hat, und ihr...“ Er blickte in die Runde. „Ihr lasst das einfach so zu?!“ 

„Setz. Dich. Wieder. Hin!“, knurrte der Zweite. „Was wir tun oder nicht tun ist allein unsere Sache.“ 

„Du kannst ja gehen, wenn du die Geschichte nicht hören willst!“, meinte der Dritte schulterzuckend. „Niemand hat gesagt, dass du hierbleiben musst.“ 

Der Erste schnaubte wütend und ballte seine Hände zu Fäusten. Dann setzte er sich wieder und die Gestalt fuhr mit ihrer Erzählung fort als ob nichts geschehen wäre.

-  
-  
-

Severus seufzte und maß Harry aus seinen Augenwinkeln. Er hatte gewusst, dass Harry es gewusst hatte. Er hatte die Wahrheit in Harrys Augen gesehen so wie dieser die Wahrheit in seinen Augen gelesen hatte. Und er hatte ebenso gewusst, dass Harry nichts tun würde. Aber was konnte er sagen? Was gab es schon zu sagen? „Severus, bitte!“, flehte Harry neben ihm. „Wenn du mir schon sonst nichts geben kannst, gib mir wenigstens die Antwort auf diese eine Frage.“ 

„Ich...“, begann Severus. „Ich kann dir nicht sagen, warum du nichts unternommen hast. Es tut mir leid, Harry.“

Harry lachte leise und humorlos. „Kannst du mir nicht irgendetwas geben? Irgendeine billige Entschuldigung? Irgendeine süße Lüge? Kannst du mir nicht sagen, dass Dumbledore es so gewollt hat, dass er dich darum gebeten hat, ihn umzubringen? Dass das alles ein Plan von euch war und du in Wirklichkeit nie unsere Seite verlassen hast?“ 

Er schwieg kurz und schien irgendetwas in Severus` Gesicht zu suchen. Doch er fand nicht das, was er zu sehen gehofft hatte. „Oder dass es dir leidtut? Kannst du wenigstens das sagen? Dass du Reue empfindest über das, was du getan hast?“ Seine Stimme brach und er schluchzte kurz auf. 

„Oder dass es nicht meine Schuld war, dass ich nichts gesagt habe. Sag mir wenigstens, dass ich seinen Tod nicht hätte verhindern können. Wenigstens das. Bitte! Ich flehe dich an. Sag mir, dass es nicht meine Schuld war. Auch wenn es gelogen ist… Bitte, Severus“

Stumme Tränen rannen Harrys Wangen herunter, ähnlich dem Blut, das noch immer aus Severus` Nase sickerte, jedoch langsamer als zuvor. Doch kein Laut war zu hören. Kein Schluchzen entwich mehr seiner Kehle, auch nicht, als Severus langsam den Kopf schüttelte. „Es tut mir leid, Harry“, murmelte er. „Ich... ich kann dir nichts von alledem geben.“

Harry nickte, so als hätte er die Antwort schon längst gekannt. „Dann ist es wohl so“, sagte er. „Immerhin bist du ehrlich, Severus. Ja, das warst du schon immer. So wird es sein. Wir sind beide nicht besser als der jeweils andere.“ Er lachte auf und sein Lachen klang heiter wie das eines Verrückten. Severus fröstelte es. „Sieh, wo wir gelandet sind!“, rief Harry. „Nicht einmal Trelawney hätte so eine schreckliche Zukunft vorhersehen können! Hättest du das für möglich gehalten? Ein schöner Held bin ich!“ 

…Lasst uns trinken, auf unsere Zukunft, auf das Schlechte in der Welt. Und wenn wir schon dabei sind, trinken wir auf unsere verlorene Unschuld und die Weltherrschaft des Bösen… 

Severus schwieg. Er wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte. Er wollte Harry trösten, wusste aber nicht, wo er beginnen konnte. Und wenn er eines bereuen sollte, in all den Jahren, die auf diese Nacht folgen sollten, dann war es das. Das und die Tatsache, dass er dem Jungen, der immer noch lebte aber bald sterben würde, das Eine verwehrt hatte, was sich dieser am meisten wünschte.

„Severus, ich muss gehen“, sagte Harry auf einmal und stand auf. „Wenn ich zu lange hierbleibe, verfolgen sie vielleicht meine Spuren zurück. Und dann werden sie dich hier finden.“

Severus folgte Harrys Beispiel und richtete sich auf. „Ich dachte, du wolltest, dass sie genau das tun“, meinte er und runzelte die Stirn.

Harry schenkte ihm ein leichtes Lächeln. Ein echtes Lächeln, das er wirklich fühlte. Doch Severus erkannte es nicht als solches. „Jetzt nicht mehr, Severus“, sagte er. „Jetzt nicht mehr.“ Er seufzte. „Du... Du hast wahrscheinlich nicht die Absicht, mir meinen Wunsch noch zu erfüllen, oder? Meinen Wunsch... zu fühlen, was es heißt, lebendig zu sein und allein im Hier und Jetzt zu leben?“

Severus schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich kann dir diesen Wunsch nicht erfüllen, Harry“, sagte er ruhig und wünschte sich gleichzeitig, es zu können. 

Harry nickte, resigniert. In seinen Augen lag erneut emotionslose Leere. „Das dachte ich mir. Vielleicht ist es manchen Menschen einfach nicht vergönnt, so etwas zu fühlen“, sprach er und wandte sich der Tür zu. „Ich denke, wir sehen uns auf dem Schlachtfeld. Und Severus... Es tut mir leid, dass ich dich geschlagen habe.“

Severus lächelte leicht. Es war ein krummes, schiefes aber dennoch völlig ehrliches Lächeln. Doch Harry hatte ihm den Rücken zugewandt und konnte es nicht sehen. „Es macht nichts, Harry“, murmelte er. „Wenn ich dir schon sonst nichts geben kann... dann wenigstens das.“

Und Harry verschwand in die Dunkelheit, im Schutz der Schatten einen letzten Blick auf das werfend, was in drei Wochen nicht mehr als eine abgebrannte Ruine sein würde, zu jenem Zeitpunkt aber noch eine Schule für Zauberei und Hexenkunst darstellte.

-  
-  
-

Es herrschte lange Zeit betretenes Schweigen in der kleinen Kneipe. Die Gestalt hatte aufgehört zu erzählen und maß ihre Zuhörer stumm, geduldig auf Reaktionen wartend. Bestürzung schien sie alle erfasst zu haben, selbst den Ersten, der die Geschichte noch vor wenigen Minuten als Lügenmärchen abgestempelt hatte.

Selbst wenn es eine Lüge war, es klang einfach zu lebensnah, um einen unberührt zu lassen. Gerade in solchen Zeiten. Gerade zu solch einer Stunde. Gerade an so einem Ort. Und unter Einfluss von Alkohol. Solche Geschichten konnten einen nicht kalt lassen. Nicht so. Niemals so.

Niemand sprach. Deshalb entschied sich die Gestalt, mit den Reaktionen zufrieden, nach einer Weile dazu, fortzufahren.

„Bevor ich meine Geschichte fortsetze, habe ich eine Bitte an euch alle.“ Die Gestalt warf einen kurzen Blick in die Runde, um sich zu versichern, dass ihr jeder seine vollste Aufmerksamkeit schenkte. „Jeder von euch, der... Zweifel daran hat, ob er die Wahrheit meiner Geschichte verkraften kann, würde besser daran tun, nun zu gehen. „Ich möchte niemanden... schockieren. Nicht mehr, als ich es ohnehin schon getan habe.“ 

Die Gestalt wartete einige Zeit. Die Stille lastete schwer auf der Gesellschaft. Sie alle waren blass. Sie sahen aus, als würden sie in einen Abgrund blicken, der sie langsam aber sicher veränderte. Keinem von ihnen war wohl dabei, aber trotzdem hatten sie alle das Gefühl, nun nicht mehr zurückweichen zu können, es nicht zu dürfen. Sie saßen alle in einem Boot, welches sich unaufhaltsam einem Wasserfall näherte. Es gab kein Zurück. Es hatte nie ein Zurück gegeben. Für keinen von ihnen.

„In Ordnung“, sagte die Gestalt und erhob sich von ihrem Platz. „Das letzte Kapitel unserer kleinen Zeitreise befasst sich mit der letzten großen Schlacht... und Harry Potters Tod. Aber dies ist der falsche Ort, um über solche Dinge zu sprechen. Wenn ihr mir bitte folgen würdet...“

-  
-  
-

Fortsetzung folgt.


	4. Kapitel 4

ALONE I REMEMBER

-

Kapitel 4

-  
-  
-

Die Zuhörer zogen zögerlich ihre Jacken und Mäntel an. Sie fühlten sich gänzlich unwillig, die Kneipe zu verlassen. 

Drinnen war es warm, sie hatten etwas zu trinken, einen gemütlichen Platz zum Sitzen und vor allem war es hell. Hell genug, um sich solch eine Geschichte anzuhören, ohne danach mit Alpträumen rechnen zu müssen. Draußen... Draußen war es nass und kalt und vor allem war es dunkel. Dunkel genug, um eben für jene Alpträume empfänglich zu werden. 

Doch sie hatten keine Wahl. Ihre Bewegungen schienen von einer unsichtbaren Macht gelenkt zu werden, über welche sie keine Kontrolle besaßen. Beinahe mechanisch kleideten sie sich an, löschten die Lichter und folgten der Gestalt hinaus in die kühle Nacht.

Der Fremde entfernte sich einige Schritte von der Kneipe und trat in eine abgelegene Seitengasse. Dort suchte er den mit Unrat verschmutzten Boden für einen Augenblick ab, bevor er der kleinen Gruppe bedeutete, heranzutreten. Er streckte den reichlich verdutzten Gesichtern einen alten Turnschuh entgegen. 

„Dies ist ein Portschlüssel“, erklärte die Gestalt beinahe sanft. „Er wird uns in die Nähe unseres Zielortes bringen.“ 

Zögerlich, immer noch von der unsichtbaren Macht, die sich in ihren Gliedern festgesetzt hatte geleitet, berührten die Zuhörer den Portschlüssel, und sogleich umfing sie ein vertrauter Sog, welcher sie durch den Raum wirbelte.

Als sie wenig später wieder festen Boden unter ihren Füßen spürten, hatte sich die Kälte bereits durch ihre Mäntel hindurch in ihre Körper gefressen. Sie zitterten, und als sie sich langsam ihrer Umgebung bewusstwurden, zitterten sie noch mehr.

Sie befanden sich mitten in einem Wald. In einer Art Wald, wie sie ihn aus all den Büchern und Geschichten kannten, welche ihre Eltern ihnen vor so langer Zeit vorgelesen hatten, um ihnen das Fürchten zu lehren. Eine Art von Wald, die einen praktisch dazu einlud, sich in ihm zu verlaufen. 

Unbewusst rückten die Menschen ein wenig enger zusammen und sie alle zuckten zusammen, als die dunkle Gestalt einen Moment später ihre Stimme erhob. „Wir sind ein wenig weiter von unserem Zielort entfernt, als ich angenommen hatte“, verkündete sie. „Das ist jedoch nicht weiter schlimm. Folgt mir. Aber folgt mir dicht. Und hütet euch davor, von dem Weg abzukommen, den ich euch vorgebe.“ 

Keiner der Zuhörer wäre auch nur auf den Gedanken gekommen.

„In der Zwischenzeit werde ich meine Geschichte fortsetzen“, erklärte die Gestalt, während sie sich langsam in Bewegung setzte.

-  
-  
-

Vom Fenster der heulenden Hütte aus hatte man einen erschreckend guten Blick auf die Schlossmauern von Hogwarts. Das grelle Lodern der Flammen hatte im Dunkel der Nacht beinahe romantisch gewirkt. 

Auf eine seltsam verdrehte Art sentimental gestimmt, hatte Severus an jenem Abend gar den Schutz seiner Hütte verlassen und war geistesabwesend durch die Gassen von Hogsmeade spaziert. 

Niemand hatte sich um ihn gekümmert, niemand hatte ihn erkannt. Niemand schien für etwas anderes Augen zu haben als für das giftgrüne dunkle Mal, welches sich in einem betörenden Komplementärkontrast vom tosenden Flammenmeer abhob. 

Am schlimmsten waren die Schreie gewesen. Die Schreie hilfloser Kinder, angesichts der Todesqualen zu monströser Unkenntlichkeit verzerrt. Severus hatte noch nie in seinem Leben etwas Vergleichbares gehört und es sollte genug Nächte in der Zukunft geben, in welchen er alleine von der Erinnerung an diese Laute aus dem Schlaf aufschreckte.

Severus hatte sich zurück in sein Versteck geschleppt, sich auf sein Bett fallen lassen und die ganze Nacht geweint. 

Keine zwei Wochen später hatte ihn der Brief erreicht. 

Es war schon nach Mitternacht gewesen, als die erschöpfte Krähe gegen seine Fensterscheibe geprallt war. Sie hatte genug Schwung gehabt, um die Scheibe mit einem blutigen Riss zu versehen. 

Severus hatte sich den Brief einige Male durchlesen müssen, bevor die Worte einen Sinn ergaben. Der Brief war von Harry... und die Nachricht war alles andere als erfreulich.

„Severus... 

Ich weiß, dass ich unglaublich töricht bin, diesen Brief zu schreiben. Aber ich bin auch unglaublich verzweifelt. Ist das eine Neuigkeit für dich? Vermutlich nicht. 

Ich habe diesen Brief mit einem Zauber versehen, damit nur du ihn lesen kannst. Wenn jemand anderes ihn öffnet, wird der Brief explodieren. Ich wünsche mir fast, dass sie ihn abfangen. Das würde ihnen recht geschehen...

Severus, ist es nicht erschreckend, dass ich mir so etwas wünsche? Wie geht es dir? Merlin, als ob du mir zurückschreiben könntest! Ich schreibe diesen Brief in Eile, sie lassen mir neuerdings nicht viel Zeit für mich allein...

Ich wollte dir nur sagen... - Wieso fällt es mir so unglaublich schwer diese Worte zu schreiben? – dass sie letztendlich wohl doch ihren Willen bekommen haben. Ein Märtyrer macht sich in ihren Propagandablättern nun mal besser als irgendein dahergelaufener Held.

Es ist furchtbar, Sev. Voldemorts und mein Schicksal sind unausweichlich miteinander verknüpft. Selbst wenn ich Voldemort töte, wird er niemals vollständig verschwinden. Nicht, solange ich noch am Leben bin. 

Sie haben mir das alles gesagt, als sollte es eine Ehre für mich sein! Ha, warum opfern sie sich denn nicht selbst, wenn es solch eine Ehre sein soll...

Alles, was ich jemals gewollt habe, ist frei zu sein! Ich war immer ein Mensch mit kleinen, bodenständigen Träumen. Also warum geht keiner von ihnen in Erfüllung? Warum bekommt jeder das, was er will, nur ich nicht?

Severus... Sie kommen, ich muss aufhören. Ich... Du weißt, was ich dir mit diesem Brief sagen möchte, oder? Ich bringe es einfach nicht über mich, es niederzuschreiben. 

Ich... Du weißt schon.

Harry.“

Letztendlich warf Severus den Brief ins Feuer. Er verstand, was Harry ihm sagen wollte.

Es waren noch drei Tage bis zur letzten, alles entscheidenden Schlacht. 

-  
-  
-

So viele Fragen brannten den Zuhörern auf der Zunge. So viele Fragen... 

Doch keiner von ihnen sah es angebracht, sie zu stellen. Hatte Severus damals jemanden gehabt, der diese Fragen für ihn beantworten konnte? Nein... Sie wollten die Geschichte nicht durch unnötige Worte trüben. 

Nichts war ihnen jemals so wahr erschienen, und wie in Trance folgten sie der Gestalt aus dem Wald heraus auf eine große, leere Ebene. 

Die Gestalt wurde langsamer und blieb schließlich stehen. Sie blickte stumm auf die Ebene hinaus und die kleine Gesellschaft tat es ihr gleich.

Die Ebene war ein weitläufiges Feld, von vereinzelten Nebelschwaden durchzogen. Es dämmerte bereits, doch aufgrund der dichten Wolkendecke würde man die Sonne nicht aufgehen sehen. Es sah aus, als wäre die Ebene einmal mit Gras überzogen gewesen, doch nun war die Erde vernarbt und tot. Abgestorbene Bäume übersäten die Landschaft wie längst vergessene Grabsteine. 

„Ist das etwa...“, flüsterte der Erste, mitten im Satz jedoch verstummend, da seine eigene Stimme ihm fremd erschien.

„Ja...“, sagte die Gestalt leise, während sie ihren Weg fortsetzte und auf die Ebene hinaustrat. „Dies ist das Schlachtfeld. Die Erde ist verbrannt worden, hier wird niemals mehr etwas wachsen können.“ 

Die Zuhörer folgten der Gestalt schweigend. Der Gedanke, einen Ort zu durchqueren, auf dem so viele Menschen ihr Leben gelassen hatten, auf einem Boden zu wandern, der einst von so viel Blut getränkt wurde, bereitete ihnen Unbehagen. 

-  
-  
-

Severus hatte nicht einmal gewusst, dass es die letzte Schlacht war. 

Nach all dem Warten und Bangen und Pläne schmieden war das Signal zum Angriff relativ unspektakulär gekommen. Er war eines Morgens aufgewacht, hatte sich die Zähne geputzt, sein dunkles Mal hatte gebrannt und das war es gewesen.

Es war für ihn an der Zeit gewesen, sich seiner letzten Fassade zu entledigen. Mitten auf dem Schlachtfeld hatte er seine Maske und seinen Todessermantel fallen lassen und hatte gegen Freund und Feind gleichermaßen gekämpft, auf seiner langwierigen Suche nach Harry.

Wobei er schon seit langer Zeit nicht mehr gewusst hatte, welcher Seite er nun angehörte, wer nun eigentlich Freund war und wer Feind. Vielleicht hatte er das nie wirklich gewusst, nicht als er damals zu den Todessern gegangen war und auch nicht als er sich wenig später Dumbledore anschloss. Severus war schon immer zwischen beiden Seiten gefangen gewesen. Er hatte immer nur um des Kämpfens willen gekämpft. 

Er tötete in der letzten Schlacht also Auroren und Todesser gleichermaßen und bei jedem Gegner schickte er ein Stoßgebet an Merlin weiß wer ihm gerade zuhörte und bat darum, doch selbst endlich getötet zu werden. Doch niemand dort oben schien ihn gehört zu haben, oder vielleicht hatte es auch einfach niemanden interessiert.

Er fand Harry letztendlich in einer alten Muggelkapelle, die einsam und unbeachtet am Rande des Schlachtfeldes stand. Seltsam isoliert schien sie den Kämpfen der befeindeten Armeen standhaft zu trotzen. 

Von einer erdrückenden Vorahnung geleitet zog es Severus zu dieser Kapelle hin und wie erstarrt blieb er an ihrem Eingang stehen.

Dort stand Harry, mit dem Rücken zu Severus, den Blick starr in das Innere der Kapelle gerichtet. Er bewegte sich nicht, obwohl er Severus` näherkommende Schritte hatte hören müssen.

„Harry“, sagte Severus leise, um den anderen Zauberer nicht zu erschrecken. Behutsam legte er dem immer noch wie festgefroren wirkenden Harry eine Hand auf die Schulter und blickte über ihn hinweg in das Innere der Kapelle.

Seine Augen weiteten sich angesichts dessen was er erblickte, und überrascht sah er auf Harry herab. Dieser wich seinem Blick aus. 

„Hast du das getan?“, fragte Severus atemlos. Harry schüttelte ermüdet den Kopf. Er hatte es nicht getan. Doch er hatte es gesehen...

-  
-  
-

Die Gestalt verstummte und wanderte weiterhin zielsicher durch den Nebel. Sie waren lange gelaufen und allmählich schmolz das Grau in Grau des Horizonts zu festen Konturen zusammen. Es wurden erneut Bäume erkennbar, dicht stehende Bäume, die den Rand eines Waldes repräsentierten. Und vor dem Wald erhob sich ein Gebilde. Ein zerfallenes Bauwerk mit spitz zulaufendem Dach.

„Ist das...“, begann der Zweite zögerlich, wie zuvor der Erste die Frage nicht zuende sprechend.

„Ja“, sagte die Gestalt. „Das ist die Kapelle aus meiner Geschichte.“

Es herrschte ein kurzes, drückendes Schweigen. Dann schien ein unsichtbarer Damm gebrochen zu sein und alle Zuhörer fragten auf einmal los.

„Was war denn in der Kapelle?!“

„Was ist es, das Harry gesehen hat?!“

„Was hat Harry nicht getan?!“

Die Gestalt lachte in sich hinein. Es war eine seltsam melancholische Art des Lachens. „Ihr wollt wissen, was in der Kapelle passiert ist. Natürlich... Ihr müsst mich entschuldigen, ich war ein wenig abwesend.“ Sie schwieg kurz. „Hinweggeschwemmt in alten Zeiten, wenn ihr versteht...“ 

Die Gestalt brauchte ein paar Momente um sich zu fassen. Sie wirkte in diesem Augenblick seltsam verloren. „Nun...“, begann sie dann. 

-  
-  
-

Severus blickte erneut in die Kapelle und sein Blick streifte die beiden Gestalten, die verkrümmt auf dem morschen Holzboden lagen. Ein Blick seiner scharfen Augen genügte, um genau zu wissen, was sich hier abgespielt hatte. 

Er trat in die Kapelle hinein, gefolgt von Harry, der sich endlich aus seiner Starre gelöst hatte.

Voldemort musste in der Mitte des Raumes gestanden haben, Wurmschwanz wohl einige Schritte hinter ihm. Voldemort hatte seinem Diener den Rücken zugewandt, während er sprach, während er all die erniedrigenden Worte noch einmal sprach, die ihm letztendlich sein eigenes Grab bereiteten. 

Er musste wohl endgültig einen Schritt zu weit gegangen sein. Selbst der ängstlichste und mutloseste Mensch erreicht irgendwann den Punkt, an dem er einfach nicht mehr kann. An dem er zerbricht und sich all der angestaute Hass und alle Demütigung mit einem einzigen Male entlädt.

Wurmschwanz hatte sich lange genug demütigen lassen. Er hatte seinen Dolch gezogen, hatte sich in einer schnellen Bewegung seinem Meister genähert und ihm von hinten die Kehle durchgeschnitten. 

Es war eine reine Affekthandlung gewesen. Als Harry wenige Sekunden später zur Tür hereingestürmt kam hatte Wurmschwanz ihn mit großen, verlorenen Augen angeblickt. Augen, die Harry so sehr an seine eigenen erinnert hatten. 

Wurmschwanz war in Panik geraten und hatte sich kurzerhand selbst das Messer in den Bauch gerammt. Das war es gewesen. Das war Voldemorts spektakulärer Tod. Pah...

„Er war es, nicht?“, fragte Severus mit sanfter Stimme. „Wurmschwanz hat es getan.“ Harrys Schweigen war Antwort genug. 

Severus trat an Harry heran und der Jüngere ließ sich ohne Protest in eine Umarmung ziehen. Für lange Zeit sprach keiner der beiden, sie wurden gänzlich umhüllt vom Lärm der mit verbitterter Härte geführten Schlacht. Sie beide wussten, was getan werden musste und sie beide wünschten sich nichts sehnlicher, als dass es einen anderen Weg gäbe. 

„Du hast den Brief bekommen?“, brach Harry nach einer Weile das Schweigen. 

„Ja“, erwiderte Severus ernst. „Ja, das habe ich.“ 

„Oh...“, sagte Harry und biss sich auf die Lippe. Er löste sich aus Severus` Umarmung und blickte betreten zu Boden. „Ich hatte gehofft... Ich hatte gehofft, du hättest es nicht getan.“ 

Das konnte sich Severus nur allzu gut vorstellen. Ein schier grenzenloses Mitleid ergriff sein Herz. Mitleid mit diesem bedauernswerten Menschen mit dem tragischen Schicksal, der in diesem schaurigen Szenario so furchtbar deplaziert wirkte. Harry... 

„Ich bin hier fertig“, sagte Harry plötzlich mit fester, trotziger Stimme. Er drehte sich um und wandte sich zum Gehen. Er wusste genau, dass es hoffnungslos war.

„Hast du nicht eine Kleinigkeit vergessen, Harry?“, fragte Severus ruhig und Harry blieb sofort stehen. 

„Ich wüsste nicht, was“, erwiderte er und Severus seufzte. „Harry, mach es uns doch nicht schwerer, als es ohnehin schon ist…“ 

Harry wirbelte herum und maß Severus mit einem Blick so voller Widerwillen und Abscheu, voller Schmerz und zerstörter Hoffnung, dass es Severus in den Eingeweiden schmerzte. 

„Schwerer als ohnehin schon?“, wiederholte er ungläubig. „Severus bitte, ich flehe dich an! Lass mich gehen. Lass mich gehen und frei sein, und ein eigenes Leben haben das ganz alleine mir gehört!“ Seine Augen glitzerten verträumt. Ein allerletztes Mal verträumt. „Du kannst Teil dieses Lebens sein, Severus“, flüsterte er beinahe. „Lass uns gemeinsam von hier fortgehen und frei sein...“

Für einen kurzen Augenblick spielte Severus mit dem Gedanken, genau das zu tun. Fortgehen und frei sein und all die Dinge tun, von denen sie beide schon immer geträumt hatten. Doch sofort erinnerte er sich an Harrys Brief und die verzweifelte Bitte, die aus ihm hervorgegangen war.

„Tu es, Severus“, rief ihm der Harry aus dem Brief zu, auch wenn der wirkliche Harry etwas anderes behauptete. „Tu es, weil ich dazu nicht imstande bin.“ Severus schüttelte bedauernd seinen Kopf und Harry nickte verstehend, gefasst. 

„Komm her...“, sagte Severus zärtlich und streckte Harry einladend einen Arm entgegen. Mit der anderen Hand zog er langsam das Messer aus seinem Umhang. 

Harry ging auf Severus zu, wie in Trance. Genau wissend, was geschehen würde. 

-  
-  
-

Keiner der Zuhörer wagte es, ein Wort zu sprechen, als die Gestalt sie langsam in das Innere der Kapelle führte. 

Sie war heruntergekommen und zum Teil zerfallen, doch alle Anwesenden fühlten die Intensität, die diesem Ort anhaftete. Die Dichte der Luft schien sich geändert zu haben, so wie es einem dann und wann erscheint, wenn man eine historisch bedeutende Stätte besucht.

Die Geschichte der Gestalt klang so unglaublich, so vollkommen phantastisch... Doch zur selben Zeit vollkommen bitter und real. Niemand wagte es, auch nur noch den kleinsten Zweifel an ihrer Richtigkeit zu hegen.

In der Mitte der Kapelle blieb die Gestalt stehen, den Blick zu Boden gesenkt. „Genau hier haben wir gestanden...“, flüsterte sie beinahe, voller mühsam zurück gehaltener Gefühle. „Genau hier...“ 

Erst viel später fiel den Zuhörern auf, dass die Gestalt zum ersten Mal seit Beginn ihrer Geschichte in der Wir-Form gesprochen hatte.

-  
-  
-

Severus zog Harry in eine feste Umarmung und Harry klammerte sich an ihm fest, mit allem, was er noch in sich hatte. 

„Ich wünsche mir manchmal, sie wären tot...“, sagte Harry mit schwacher Stimme, welcher das Feuer fehlte. „Sie alle... Ich wünschte, sie wären tot und würden mich in Ruhe lassen...“

Severus hörte schweigend zu, Harry sanft über den Rücken streichelnd. 

„Wenn sie alle tot wären, könnte ich frei sein, weißt du... Deshalb wünsche ich mir, sie würden sterben. Bin ich...“ Er zögerte leicht. „Bin ich dadurch ein schlechter Mensch?“

Severus seufzte. Es war soweit. „Nein, Harry... Kein schlechter Mensch... Nur ein Mensch...“

Mit diesen Worten rammte er Harry das Messer ins Herz.

Harrys Körper bäumte sich ein letztes Mal auf und erschlaffte dann, erschlaffte in Severus` Armen, und Severus ließ sich zusammen mit Harry zu Boden sinken. 

Severus hauchte einen letzten Kuss auf Harrys leblose Lippen und wünschte sich erneut, er hätte ihm seinen größten Wunsch erfüllen können.

-  
-  
-

„Harry starb in Severus` Armen”, brachte die Gestalt mit gebrochener Stimme hervor. „Und Severus... Severus hat dieses Gefühl niemals vergessen können... So sehr er es auch versucht hat.“ 

Die Gestalt sank zu Boden, gedankenverloren über die alten Holzdielen streichend. In diesem Augenblick wirkte sie so menschlich. So überaus menschlich, dass die Zuschauer sich fragten, wie sie in ihr jemals etwas anderes als einen Menschen hatten sehen können.

Sie alle waren ergriffen, sie alle weinten stumme Tränen und doch schienen sie alle auf seltsame Art und Weise mit sich selbst und der Welt im Reinen. Sie hatten verstanden. Sie hatten endlich verstanden, worauf es wirklich ankam.

Auf dem Rückweg über die verbrannte Ebene und durch den Wald sprach niemand ein Wort. Keine Worte waren nötig und keine Worte schienen angebracht. Jeder von ihnen fühlte, fühlte auf seine ganz eigene Weise. 

Die Sonne war bereits seit einer ganzen Weile aufgegangen, als sie die verruchte kleine Kneipe wieder erreichten. Die meisten Läden waren gerade im Begriff zu öffnen und der Wirt beschloss, sich einen freien Tag zu gönnen. 

Er verabschiedete sich von seinen Gästen und seine Gäste verabschiedeten sich zögerlich von der Gestalt, bevor sie sich verstreuten und jeder seiner Wege ging. Keine großen Worte waren nötig, die unausgesprochenen Dinge lagen klar und deutlich zwischen ihnen allen.

Der Wirt schloss seine Kneipe auf und lud die Gestalt mit einer Geste dazu ein, noch für einen Moment hereinzukommen. Schweigend trat sie ein und ließ sich erschöpft am Tresen nieder.

„Möchten Sie noch etwas trinken, Mister Snape?“, fragte der Wirt freundlich, verständnisvoll, so als wäre es das Normalste auf der Welt.

Severus seufzte und zog sich seine Kapuze vom Gesicht. Er schenkte dem Wirt ein schwaches Lächeln. „Sie haben es die ganze Zeit gewusst, nicht wahr?“

Der Wirt lachte leicht und reichte Severus ein Glas Rotwein. „Mit Verlaub, Mister Snape... Es war nicht besonders schwer zu erraten.“

Severus zuckte mit den Schultern und nippte an seinem Wein. „Nun... Es scheint, ich muss mich beim nächsten Mal ein bisschen besser anstrengen...“

-  
-  
-

Unglaublich müde fielen die späten Gäste in ihre Betten und jeder von ihnen schlief bis zum Abend durch. Als sie erwachten, erschien ihnen das in der vorigen Nacht Erlebte wie ein langer, unglaublich realistischer Traum. 

Als sie an diesem Abend einen Blick in ihre Zeitungen warfen, erfüllte sie der tägliche Sonderbericht über den Ausbruch des nächsten Krieges nicht mit der gewohnten freudigen Erwartung, sondern mit Abscheu und seltsamer Melancholie. 

Sie hatten gelernt, durch die Fassade zu blicken und die traurige Wahrheit dahinter zu erkennen. Und sie alle waren sich in einem einig: Sie würden sich das nicht länger bieten lassen. Sie würden hinausgehen und anderen von ihrer Entdeckung erzählen. Und vielleicht...

Nur ganz vielleicht... Würde daraus ein neuer Anfang entstehen. 

-  
-  
-

It's the end of an innocent era  
The beauty we know will be lost  
We are building a bridge  
Between heaven and hell  
To return again

And why must a hero die young  
Not to be gone and forgotten  
So I pray for the broken  
This is not the end of innocence

(Kamelot – End of Innocence) 

-  
-  
-

ENDE


End file.
